marvelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spider-Man (videojuego de 2000)
Spider-Man es un videojuego de acción basado en el personaje de Marvel Comics, Spider-Man. Fue desarrollado por Neversoft, usando el motor gráfico original de Tony Hawk's Pro Skater. Originalmente publicado para las plataformas Sony PlayStation y Nintendo 64 en el año 2000, el videojuego fue portado posteriormente para PC y la plataforma Sega Dreamcast. También fue creado una versión alternativa para la plataforma Game Boy Color. Argumento Mientras asistía a una demostración científica organizada por el supuestamente reformado Doctor Otto Octavius, Peter Parker (Spider-Man) presencia la aparición de un Spider-Man impostor, que roba el experimento del Doctor Octavius. Eddie Brock lo confunde con el verdadero Spider-Man y trata de tomar fotos, pero la cámara es destruida por el impostor de Spider-Man. Debido a su fracaso, Brock se enfada y le preocupa que J. Jonah Jameson lo despida de su nuevo trabajo en el Daily Bugle; todo su enojo hace que el simbionte de Venom emerja a la superficie, y luego jura venganza. Todos los presentes en la manifestación creen que Spider-Man tomó el experimento, lo que hace que la policía inicie una cacería contra Spider-Man. Mientras tanto, dos individuos desconocidos desatan una misteriosa niebla en las calles de Nueva York. Apariciones Personajes disponibles * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Personajes asistentes * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy): Le da consejos e indicaciones a Spider-Man en determinadas partes del videojuego. * Venom (Edward Brock): Fue jugado contra Spider-Man por el Spider-Man impostor. * Daredevil (Matt Murdock): Se enfrenta a Spider-Man para ver si realmente fue el que robó la máquina del Dr. Octopus. Personajes villanos * Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan): Primer jefe en éste videojuego. Intenta matar a J. Jonah Jameson. * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich): Segundo jefe del videojuego. Está trabajando bajo las ordenes de los individuos desconocidos que liberaron el gas misteriosos sobre la ciudad. Les ayuda para coger una pieza de tecnología para duplicar la especie simbionte. * Simbiontes * Mysterio (Quentin Beck): Asume el papel del "Spider-Man Impostor". Con su papel acusa al verdadero Spider-Man por el robo de la tecnología. * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius): Asumiendo una "apariencia reformada", el Doctor Octopus intenta convertir la población del mundo en simbiontes para que la raza humana puede "llegar a un nuevo pico de la evolución". * Carnage (Cletus Kasady): Simplemente quiere infectar el mundo con simbiontes y que puede gobernar a la raza humana. * Monstruo Ock (exclusivo para éste videojuego): Un resultado monstruoso de la fusión del Doctor Octopus con el simbionte de Carnage. Está totalmente desquiciado y enloquecido, su único propósito que lo impulsa es una ansiedad salvaje para destrozar a Spider-Man. Otros personajes * J. Jonah Jameson * Human Torch (Jonathan Storm) * Mary Jane Parker * Lizard (Curtis Connors): Brinda información acerca de la ubicación de Mary Jane Parker. * Microchip (David Lieberman) * Punisher (Frank Castle): Trata de sacar a Spider-Man en la escena antes del escenario del almacén. Después de aclarar algunos conceptos erróneos sobre el atraco de Spider-Man, Punisher ofrece a asociarse con Spider-Man, pero Spider-Man se niega. * Capitán América (Steven Rogers) Lugares * Tierra-TRN006 Escenarios Wall Street Crashed! ...The Bank Heist! Spider-Man es informada por Black Cat que el Sindicato de Jade está robando un banco y han tomado rehenes. Es muy importante si no sabes algunos controles del juego, Black Cat te avisa que si tienes problemas, toca el signo "?" para darte consejos e indicaciones. Spider-Man tiene que dirigirse al banco, luchar contra los asaltantes en la azotea del edificio y entrar en un pasadizo de cristal que Spider-Man lo parte con una bola de telaraña. Al entrar se encuentran muchos asaltantes, derrotarlos. Se debe tener en cuenta que si uno de los asaltantes esta al lado de un rehén, si ve a Spider-Man puede disparar contra el civil y la misión habrá fallado, teniendo que comenzar de nuevo. Si consigues derrotar a todos los asaltantes en esta sala, aparecerá un mensaje en azul que pone "Find A Way Into the Room", que significa "Encuentra una forma de entrar en la habitación". Si no sabes como llegar es importante tocar el singo "?" que te dirá que presiones R1 'para hacer '"Zip Up" en donde hay un cable de electricidad roto y entras en un conducto de ventilación. Al entrar en la sala y aparece tres interruptores, el "1" que pone "Office" una hace que el civil salga de la habitación donde el esta encerrado,El "2" que también pone "Office", hace que abra la puerta donde estas tú y el "3" que pone "Area" abre la puerta de la salida y aparecen asaltantes que tendrás que luchar contra ellos. Al entrar en la salida te encuentras con más asaltantes y tendrás que salvar a los rehenes, al completar esa sala tendrás que entrar en un ascensor. En la segunda parte del banco tienes que esquivar a los asaltantes, ya que hay varios y tienes que tener sigilo para derrotarlos. En las oficinas hay un asaltante y un rehén, tienes que hacer que los asaltantes no te vean y salvar a los rehenes. Al completar esa sala tienes que entrar en un conducto de ventilación y al salir llegas a una sala con una pantalla gigante de televisión sin señal. Aquí hay dos asaltantes, tienes que derrotarlos y podrás pasar a la sala donde esta la bomba. Hay detector de metales y al pasar por éste se activa la alarma de seguridad alertando a los asaltantes, pero al parecer si pasas por encima de éste no se activara. En esa sala hay dos interruptores,una verde que pone "Secure Area 1" y la otra azul que pone "Secure Area 2". Es mejor activar primero al azul para abrir la puerta metálica de la caja fuerte para poder meter la bomba allí, y recién después activar el botón verde. Se iniciara una secuencia cinemática, donde uno de los asaltantes dice que has llegado asta aquí y que la bomba se activara. Tendrás 2:01 minutos hasta que la bomba explote para derrotar a los asaltantes y levantar la bomba pulsando el botón O. Aunque la bomba pese mucho vas un poco lento. Cuidado si pulsas el botón para lanzar cualquier objeto, ya que al lanzar la bomba el impacto contra la superficie acelerara el cronometro de la bomba. Tendrás que llevarla dentro de la caja fuerte y cerrarla con el botón verde que usaste para abrir la puerta anteriormente. Si lo consigues, la bomba explotara dentro de la caja fuerte ahora ya cerrada, siendo contenida la explosión sin causar daños graves al edificio, habiendo salvado así al banco. To The Rescue... Sting of the Scorpion! Después de frustrar el robo al banco, Spider-Man deberá pelear contra Scorpion con el fin de evitar que mate a J. Jonah Jameson. Primeros tienes que llegar a tiempo al edificio del Daily Bugle y después derrotar a Scorpion evitando que no ataqué a Jameson. Después de derrotar a Scorpion, Spider-Man se ve obligado a huir de la policía. Spider-Man se encuentra con Daredevil que cuestiona a Spider-Man sobre el incidente en Omnitek, pero finalmente es convencido de su inocencia. A continuación, afirma que extenderá la palabra sobre la inocencia de Spider-Man. Inmediatamente después de que Daredevil se va, Spider-Man es emboscado por un helicóptero de la policía y es perseguido por toda la ciudad. Innocents at Omnitek! Rhino's Rampage! Luego de deshacerse del helicóptero, Spider-Man se reúne con Black Cat, que le advierte de dos nuevos problemas: Rhino está atacando una planta de energía y Venom ha secuestrado a Mary Jane con el fin de atraer a Spider-Man. Spider-Man derrota a Rhino en la planta de energía, pero Black Cat resulta herida y secuestrada por extrañas personas desconocidas que se hacieron pasar por paramédicos. Enter Venom thumb|258 px|Spider-Man vs. Venom Spider-Man habla de su situación reciente con Human Torch, que le asegura que las cosas van a mejorar y que finalmente tendrá éxito hallando la solución. Spider-Man no es capaz de localizar a Venom hasta que el villano, recién obsesionado con Spider-Man después de la aparición del impostor, aparece y atrae a Spider-Man hacia una persecución elaborada a través de las alcantarillas y en una parte, por el metro, que está lleno de trampas mortales. El jugador termina encontrando al Lizard quien explica que Venom lo encerró allí y tomó el control de los otros hombres lagarto. Lizard finalmente da instrucciones a la guarida de Venom. Después de luchar contra Venom y rescatar a Mary Jane, Spider-Man convence a Brock de que alguien lo ha incriminado. Ellos de mala gana acuerdan trabajar juntos para encontrar la parte responsable, comenzando con una visita a las oficinas del Daily Bugle para buscar información. City in Peril! The Invasion! Ya en el interior del edificio del Daily Bugle, Venom siente la presencia de Carnage, su simbionte descendiente, causando que abandonase a Spider-Man, que repentinamente debe ocuparse de una plaga de simbiontes en todo el edificio. Los simbiontes rosados se regeneran en una sustancia roja que puede crear simbiontes. Al salvar a todos los rehenes atrapados por los simbiontes, podrás entrar en los conductos de un ascensor del edificio. Adentro tendrás que luchar contra los simbiontes. Si te caes del ascensor hay varios simbiontes y te atacaran al mismo tiempo. El ascensor hace que puedas pasar y destruir una barrera creada por los simbiontes. El ascensor se atasca en algunos tramos y tienes que activarlo con un botón. Al avanzar a la siguiente sección, te encuentras en la sala la imprenta (nivel llamado "Parad la Prensa" en el videojuego) y tendrás que destruir todas las maquinas que crean más simbiontes. Cuidado en no tocar las maquinas de imprenta, porque si tocas el papel en movimiento te quitara bastante salud y posiblemente pierdas de inmediato. También se debe tener cuidado con los rodillos gigantes que te pueden aplastar. En la primera sala del rodillo gigante se cierra la puerta cuando ingresas y para abrirla de nuevo tienes que destruir la maquina que genera simbiontes y activar un interruptor. También aquí aparece por primera vez un icono de cartucho de telaraña de color rojo. Al obtenerlo podrás disparar telarañas imbuidas con una solución alcalina que reaccionan ante el contacto con los simbiontes provocandoles quemaduras químicas. Al destruir el ultimo generador aparece un pasadizo que te lleva al sótano del edificio donde se encuentran los incineradores. Al llegar al sótano, aparece el Spider-Man impostor huyendo. Tienes que activar los interruptores. Debido a los incinerados que hay allí, en el sótano hay zonas de cubiertas con llamas de fuego y se debe tener cuidado en no tocarlas. Al final del nivel se descubre la identidad del impostor de Spider-Man: Mysterio. Mysterio se vuelve gigante y tienes que derrotarle. Su punto débil son sus medallones, de los cuales tienes seis y deben ser destruidos. Después de destruir sus medallones, Mysterio se enfada y envuelve parte de la zona con descargas eléctricas. Ademas se debe tener cuidado cuando estas descargas se activan electricidad. Su nuevo punto débil es la esfera que cubre su cabeza y cuando le derrotes, Mysterio regresa a su tamaño normal. Después de ser derrotado por Spider-Man, Mysterio revela que sus jefes planean infestar Nueva York con simbiontes, y que la niebla que cubre la ciudad actúa como un faro para los simbiontes que preparará a los ciudadanos para la simbiosis. The Masterminds... To Trap Spider! La información de Mysterio lleva a Spider-Man a un almacén que esconde una enorme base subterránea en la que los simbiontes que se clonan del simbionte de Carnage se están fabricando. Spider-Man se entera de que Mysterio tenía razón cuando se encuentra con Punisher en el Hangar 65. Spider-Man tendrá que destruir los generadores. Tienes que entrar en muchos conductos de ventilación de color amarillo,es un laberinto y hay que tener cuidado con los ventiladores,tras llegar al final del conducto cáete del conducto hacia abajo y Spider-Man dirá "¡Geronimoooo! te encuentras un camino que conduce a una base bajo el mar. Al llegar tienes que tener cuidado con las torretas y no caerte hacia abajo porque es hay mucha electricidad y al tocarlo te mueres,al llegar al final aparece una pista llamada "Parar la Niebla" y tendrás que desactivar los interruptores y parar la niebla,destruirla y rescatar a Black Cat. thumb|181px|Monster Ock Después de rescatar a Black Cat, Spider-Man descubre los cerebros detrás del plan: Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) y Carnage. Spider-Man entonces pelea contra Doc Ock, que está protegido por un campo de fuerza, mientras que Venom aparece y se va a combatir a Carnage. Después de que Spider-Man derrota a Doc Ock, Carnage noquea a Venom, Spider-Man derrota a ambos villanos, pero el simbionte de Carnage se fusiona con el Doctor Octopus produciendo un enorme monstruo fuera de control, llamado "Monster Ock". Monster Ock accidentalmente destruye la base, y Spider-Man apenas escapa a la superficie, tendrás que escapar y que no te atrape Monster Ock. Al salir el fuego de destrucción, Otto Octavius cae inconsciente y Spider-Man lo levanta. Al salir Spider-Man esta atrapado hasta que es rescatado por el Capitán América que fue llamado por la Black Cat y Venom. Spider-Man es mostrado a continuación jugando a las cartas con el Capitán América, Daredevil, Venom y Punisher, mientras que Black Cat y Human Torch están bailando. Mientras tanto, en la cárcel, Mysterio, Rhino, Scorpion y un gamberro del Sindicato de Jade son mostrados jugando a las cartas mientras el Doctor Octopus se golpea la cabeza contra los barrotes de la celda. Scorpion abiertamente se burla de ellos por haber "¡Trabajando todos trabajamos juntos, pero todavía no pudieron vencer a Spider-Man!" Jugabilidad thumb|278px|Spider-Man (2000) Los jugadores controlan a Spider-Man a medida que avanza a través de cada nivel,ya sea tratando de llegar a la salida o completar un objetivo determinado.En el juego no aparece vidas extras por lo cual reinicias el nivel actual en caso de que Spider-Man pierda de salud, cae en un abismo sin fondo, o fallar en los objetivos (por ejemplo dejar que te maten los enemigos). Spider-Man es capaz de utilizar sus poderes de araña para recorrer todo el nivel, asta puedes escalar en las paredes y techos, balancearse a distancias cortas y al instante treparse entre los puntos determinados. En combate, Spider-Man puede utilizar una cantidad limitada de los cartuchos de redes para atacar a sus enemigos, ya sea enlodarlos hasta atontarlos o derrotarlos, aumentado la fuerza de sus ataques, o formar una barrera explosiva. Spider-Man también puede encontrar las aumentadores de poder como la armadura de araña que aumenta temporalmente su fuerza y defensa, y Redes Disparadoras que son eficaces contra simbiontes.Acaso también pierdes tus cartuchos y tienes que recargarlos tocando un icono de una araña en azul. Trajes alternativos Hay muchos trajes disponibles para desbloquear el juego, cada uno al cumplir diversos objetivos o por entrar un código de trucos. Algunos son trajes de universos alternativos de Spider-Man como el de Spider-Man 2099 o el de Ben Reilly. Al utilizar algunos de los trajes puedes conseguir nuevas habilidades como hacerte invisible, invulnerabilidad, telaraña infinita, etc. Estos son todos los trajes que son de Spider-Man Unlimited, Peter Parker con ropa de calle, Peter Parker con cambio rápido, Bombastic Bagman, Spider-Man 2099, Scarlet Spider, Ben Reilly Spider-Man y Capitán Universo. La primeras tres veces que el juego es completado, se desbloquea otro traje diferente. Galería de imagenes Cubiertas del videojuego Spiderman_juego_1.jpg|Sony PlayStation Spiderman_(videojuego_2000_cubierta_N64).jpg|Nintnedo 64 Spider-Man_(GBC)_(NA).jpg|Game Boy Color Spiderman_(videojuego_2000_cubierta_Sega Dreamcast).jpg|Sega Dreamcast Spiderman_(videojuego_2000_cubierta_Microsoft).jpg|PC-Microsoft Windows Portadas de cómics - exclusivas Spider-Man_Game_Covers_1.jpg|Spider-Man: Wall Street Crashed! ...The Bank Heist! Spider-Man_Game_Covers_2.jpg|Spider-Man: To The Rescue... Sting of the Scorpion! Spider-Man_Game_Covers_3.jpg|Spider-Man: Innocents at Omnitek! Rhino's Rampage! Spider-Man_Game_Covers_4.jpg|Spider-Man: Enter Venom Spider-Man_Game_Covers_5.jpg|Spider-Man: City in Peril! The Invasion! Spider-Man_Game_Covers_6.jpg|Spider-Man: The Masterminds... To Trap Spider! Vídeos Spiderman (N64 PSX) Guia con Subtítulos en Español (Parte 1) ¿Como es el juego de Spider-Man(Videojuego de 2000)?|Vídeo subtitulado Categoría:Spider Man Categoría:Spider-Man (videojuego de 2000) Categoría:Juegos de Spider-Man Categoría:Venom Categoría:Carnage Categoría:Escorpión Categoría:Rhino Categoría:La Antorcha Humana Categoría:Simbionte Categoría:Monster Ock